The Triad of Souls
by ElegantButler
Summary: Actually, this is a crossover between Max Headroom and two fandoms that are not listed here. (Warlock: The Armageddon, and The Runestone). Three tears in the fabric of reality unite an unlikely trio. But to what purpose?
1. Tear One - Bryce and Edison

Triad of Souls by Elegant Butler

A Multi-Fandom tale.

-Chapter One: Three Tears in the Fabric: The First Tear-

It was impossible to say exactly what caused the tear in the fabric of reality. Some Blanks believed it was an act of God. People in Syberis Condos were of the opinion that the TV Networks were boosting their signals too much. Whatever the reason, the tear was there. At street level, though nobody seemed to be able to pass through it. When some of the city's best trained scientists had tried to send things through it, they merely hit the barrier and bounced off.

Edison Carter was curious to know what his best friend thought about it.

"I already know what you're going to ask me, Edison," Bryce Lynch said as he turned away from what he was working on. "My opinion about the dimensional tear."

"You think that's what it is. Not time or space, but dimension?"

"I don't see how it could be anything else. I'd like to get a closer look."

"Nobody can," Edison pointed out.

"They don't have the right signature," Bryce told him with a simple shrug, as if this should've been obvious.

"And you do?" Edison asked.

"I won't know until I go there," Bryce replied. "But somebody does. Otherwise the tear wouldn't be here."

"Wouldn't it be somebody like a king, or politician of some note?"

"Rare as this is, it's most likely a natural phenomenon."

"An act of God?" Edison raised an eyebrow.

"If you mean as in 'God left the door open', then yes." Bryce put on his coat and followed Edison to his car.

The drive to the tear was short. Edison parked several yards away from it,

"It looks like nothing more than a narrow prism," Bryce observed. " must admit, I'm mildly disappointed. I was expecting something on a grander scale. Still, it would be unscientific to assume anything based on it's appearance or it's size,"

One of the men who were already examining it turned to look at them.

"Great. Here com that hotshot reporter Carter and some kid."

"That kid," one of the man's colleagues told him, "is one of the finest minds in this city."

Bryce and Edison approached the tear. As they drew nearer to it, it opened up, just a bit.

"Did you see that?" Another scientist asked. "Everyone, move away from it."

They all backed away several feet to where Edison and Bryce were standing.

"Edison, walk forward," Bryce suggested.

"Why me?" Edison asked.

"You're a reporter. Maybe they want to send a message."

Edison stepped forward, but the tear did not respond.

"It figures," Bryce sighed.

"No," Edison said. "You're not..."

"It's me that it wants, Edison," Bryce said. "And you can't follow."

"We can go through at the same time," Edison said. "I can't have you just walk into possible danger without a protector. Besides, this might be the biggest story of my career."

Bryce laughed. "I knew it wasn't just for me. Okay. But hold onto me as tightly as you can when we get to the barrier. We're going to have to fall through sideways in an embrace otherwise it'll close up too quickly and I don't want to think of what might happen."

They stepped up to the tear, staying as close to each other as possible. When they had reached it, Edison pulled Bryce into a very tight hug.

"Now." Bryce said, and they both tumbled into the tear and out of sight. A moment later, the tear closed up, leaving nothing but normal space where it had been.

"Great," one of the remaining scientists muttered as he looked at the spot where Edison Carter had just been. "What am I supposed to watch now?"


	2. Tear Two - Kenny and Samantha

Triad of Souls by Elegant Butler

A Multi-Fandom tale.

-Chapter Two: Three Tears in the Fabric: The Second Tear-

Kenny and Samantha Travis had only been married for a week. Their recent experience as Druid Warriors had cleared any thought of going to San Francisco right out of Kenny's mind. He was certainly not going to abandon his home town to another possible invasion.

Although he and Sam were only newlyweds, they made sure to invite their fathers over for dinner each night. After seeing what they had, there was no doubt in the young couple's minds that they had one of the closest families in town.

It wasn't always so. Time was when Sam's father, who had been the reverend of the local church, had stepped away from his friends in order to protect his daughter from the temporary death that all Druid Warriors must face. When Sam had done the deed herself in order to fight alongside Kenny, her father had finally relented his lifelong feud with Kenny's and had been welcome back into the small community of Druids who had spent their lifetimes protecting the town and it's people.

"There's something you need to know, Kenny," his father told him.

"Is it about that thing that appeared by the pond?" Kenny asked.

"Yes," his father said. "I know you've made up your mind to stay here and protect us, son. But that may not be an option."

"That goes for you, too, Sam," the Reverend told his daughter. "You're both warriors. It's your duty to stand by your town and protect it, that is true. But it also your duty to go forth and find out if this thing, whatever it is, may be good or evil."

"I understand," Sam nodded. "Kenny, we can't put it off any longer. We have to go tonight."

"After supper, then," Kenny said.

"Now," the senior Mr. Travis countered. "After supper, we'll all be too laid back to take it as seriously as we need to."

"But," Samantha began.

"We'll tidy up," her father promised. "Your father-in-law and I may be old, but we're not out of the game yet."

"Come with us to the pond, then, so we can say goodbye. Just in case we can't get back."

"All right," the Reverend agreed. "We'll all go to the pond together."

The four of them walked to the pond. When they arrived, the tear was still present. It hummed softly as if in a pleasant greeting.

"Is it singing to us?" Sam asked.

"I'd like to think so," Kenny asnwered. "I think we should hug and just fall into it."

"I think so, too," Sam agreed.

"Be careful," Kenny's father said, cheerfully.

"We just fought a warlock," Kenny shook his head. "Nothing can be weirder than that."

A moment later, Kenny and Sam clung to each other and fell sideways into the tear. 


	3. Tear Three - Jacob and Meetings

Triad of Souls by Elegant Butler

A Multi-Fandom tale.

-Chapter Three: Three Tears in the Fabric: The Third Tear-

Jacob stood before the tear in silence while Tyr, revealed to him during Fenrir's attack on the city, watched from nearby. To say that Tyr wished he could follow Jacob into the tear would be a lie. Great warrior gods like him did not coddle, but instead encouraged the glory of adventure.

For the briefest of moments, Jacob thought of the world of his comfort. It hadn't actually been that recently, though, had it? Not since Fenrir had turned it upside down. It had taken a rather amusingly mismatched group of heroes including himself, an archaeologist, an artist, a foul-mouthed police detective with a fondness for Pez, and mysterious clockmaker who had turned out to be none other than Tyr himself to finally defeat the harbinger of Ragnarok. No, there was no greater safety, he decided, in staying in this world than there would be in leaving it behind.

Without another thought, Jacob leapt through the tear.

Edison Carter privately thought that he was glad that Murray hadn't come with them. The producer of the "What I Want To Know" show very nearly had an anxiety attack with just one Bryce Lynch around. Now, in this place at any rate, there appeared to be three of him.

That wasn't quite right, though. It wasn't three exact copies. Each looked slightly different, the other two had slightly longer hair and appeared to have had been through harder struggles than Bryce had. But there was no denying the resemblance.

Bryce, Kenny, and Jacob were in a three-way staring contest as if each were challenging the other two to prove that they were not illusions or some other kind of fakery.

"How did you come to be here?" Bryce finally asked.

"A tear appeared in my world," Jacob replied.

"And in mine, also," Kenny agreed.

"You don't need to explain, Kenny," Samantha said, glaring at Bryce. "Not to this warlock... or whatever he is."

"Warlock?!" Bryce laughed. "What fantasy world do you live in? There are no such things as warlocks or mystical spells."

"If that is true where you come from then I am both glad and sorry for you," Kenny told him. "My wife and I had to die and be reborn, literally mind you, in order to take on a rather nasty warlock."

"Wife?" Bryce blinked. "Well, that confirms it. Definitely not an impostor. I think we can relax, Edison. The three of us may have the same appearance and dimensional signature, but none of us is trying to trick the others."

Edison didn't ask Bryce why Kenny's wife had been the convincing detail. He had his suspicions about the young genius, but that was a discussion, if Bryce wanted to have it, for another time and place.  



End file.
